


Assassin's Creed: Syndicate Self Insert Story

by the_panda_writes



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Syncicate
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_panda_writes/pseuds/the_panda_writes
Summary: After the events of Brotherhood, I am transported through time yet again to help find a Peice of Eden. Upon arrival, I am in Victorian London and I meet the twin Assassin's: Jacob and Evie Frye along with Henry Green. I will also meet key historical figures in this time, helping Jacob and Evie liberate London from the Templar grip upon it, while keeping the secret that I am from the future.





	1. Meeting the Twins

~~~~~My POV~~~~~

I am going through a futuristic vortex of some sort, traveling through time and hoping it will take me home to my sister. Once I am through, I land on my feet instead of my face and I take a look at my surroundings from a roof of a building. _This isn’t Rome_ I think to myself as I look around, seeing horse drawn carriages, factories, and people that look like they are in some kind of British movie.

“Where the hell am I, Minerva??” I yell out to the sky, thinking that she can hear me. Instead of her appearing before me, she talks to me telepathically, giving me a headache and forcing me to the ground.

 _You are in the time period your kind, I believe they called, the Industrial Revolution in London, England_ Minerva tells me.

“Great, I’m in the mid-1800s. The time where gangs were formed. _Perfect_.” I was able to spit out as the headache is splitting my skull.

 _In this time period, you will find two conduits, twins to be precise, and help them on their mission. They are also looking for a Piece of Eden called the Shroud. Help them find it and I will return you to your true timeline, if you so wish it._ Minerva says, finally leaving my head and I can find some time to relax. I stand up to look at my surroundings again to see where I should start.

My thoughts were interrupted from gunshots from far off. I take a look towards the direction of the sound and I see a woman, clad in red, with a gun pointed right at me.

“Not again.” I groan to myself as I pull my hood up and begin to run in the opposite direction, only to jump off a building and run to the nearest horse drawn carriage. I go up to the horses and draw my sword that Ezio had given me. “Sorry, I need to borrow one of your horses!” I tell the carriage driver; before he answers, I use my sword and slice the reigns and mount the horse on bare back, sheathing my sword.

“Yah!” I say, spurring the horse, forcing it to gallop away from the gang members chasing me. I take a look behind me and I see that they’ve commandeered one of the horse drawn carriages and is pursuing me. _Shit!_ I think to myself, forcing me to spur my horse to go faster.

After a few minutes of pursuit, I am heading towards run down portion of London and I look behind me. _Seems that I’ve lost them_ I think to myself and stop my horse to dismount it. I look around once more before I hit the horse on the rear to make it run away.

I hear another gunshot sound and I got caught off guard. The next thing I knew, I feel a searing pain in my right shoulder. I scream out pain and look behind me on the roof and see a sniper with smoke coming from her gun.

“ ** _YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!_** ” I scream out, getting everyone’s attention, including some people who were in the same clothes as the ones chasing me.

They begin to circle around me and I take a look at every single one of their faces, analyzing the situation and finding weaknesses within them. _One has a bit of a limp… must’ve gotten hit by something there or shot there…._ I think to myself analyzing one of the grunts coming towards me.

“Look. If you let me go and allow me treat this wound you guys have given me, I’ll let you keep your lives!” I say, pretending to be a killer, even though I am, but still.

“You are in no position ta ask for demands, darlin’.” One of the grunts, who has a mustache and sideburns tells me. “Cause there are seven of us and only one a’ you.”

“Me alone should be able to scare you bastards.” I tell them, gripping my shoulder wound to try and stop the bleeding. I didn’t take notice that there was actually an eighth thug that I didn’t see and I was too late to notice whenever he came up behind, putting my arms behind my back. I scream in pain from his rough gesture and I take notice that my sight is getting blurry. _Not again_ I think to myself as I feel them leading me towards a secluded alleyway, away from alluring eyes. They throw me against the brick wall and remove my hood to reveal myself to them.

“Well, well, well!” One of the grunts says, pressing my face between his thumb and forefingers. “Looks like we got ourselves a looker here, fellas. Never met a woman with short hair before.” He continues with a lecherous look in his eye.

“You’ll never meet another when I’m finished with you.” I manage to say and spit at him. He recoils back from me and wipes his face of my saliva. He chuckles and takes a look at the spit that he wiped off, then looks to me, chuckling.

“Now yer gonna get it, love.” He says as he strikes me in the face, forcing me to the ground and knocking my glasses off my face. I use my arms to get off the ground and spit out any blood from my mouth.

“You should be grateful,” I start to say, picking up my glasses and placing them back on my face. I struggle to stand up, but I use the wall to keep me standing straight; it’s also helping me from falling over and passing out due to the pain. “I gave you that for free.”

~~~~~Jacob’s POV~~~~~

I’m jumping atop rooftops, heading towards a Blighter stronghold when I hear the sound of a gunshot off in the distance and a scream of pain from… _a woman?_  I didn’t have time to think twice on my actions as I run as fast as I could toward the sound and seeing her surrounded by a group of Blighters. The woman is clad in crimson red, donned with weapons that are outdated for this day in age, wearing a hood over her head. _Is she an Assassin?_ I think to myself, seeing her trying to intimidate the thugs, but not working. One bloke grabbed her from behind and they pulled her into an alley to do one of two options. _I sure hope they don’t pick option two_ I think to myself and I follow them to the alley.

Once I have them in my sights, they already threw her to the ground, her hood pulled from her head, revealing herself to them. She is still trying to intimidate them and she spits at the Blighter thug smacks her across her face, knocking her spectacles off.

I decided not to see anymore as use my grappling hook to get to the woman faster.

Once I am close enough, I drop down behind them and pull my hood up, using stealth and the element of surprise. As soon as I am behind one of the grunts, I use my hidden blade to kill one of them silently and lay them down to go to the next one.

~~~~~My POV~~~~~

After they strike me once again to the ground, I take a glimpse of a man, I think that is an assassin, killing one of the grunts that captured me. I get pulled back up to my legs, due to the ring leader pulling me up by my hair and just stares at me.

“Now, we are going to have a bit of fun.” The ring leader says to me with a lecherous smile on his face.

“ _Let’s._ ” I say to him as I unsheathe my hidden blade and plunge into his chest and I grab his revolver from his chest holster. Adrenaline is pumping though my veins as I then shoot the grunt just before he took out his gun and then the next. I take another shot, but I take notice that I’m out of bullets. _Stupid bastard forgot to reload his gun_ I think to myself as I throw it to the ground and run up to the next grunt. I notice the assassin is fighting a huge man and having a bit of trouble with him. _He can take care of himself_ I think to myself as I run my sword through another grunt. After a few minutes of fighting, there is only one grunt left and he is scared out of his mind. He begins to take his gun out, but I grab his gun before he points it at me. I point his gun at him and I see that the male assassin is behind me, just looking at the situation.

“Now,” I begin to talk, still having the gun pointed at the grunt. “Tell your boss, whoever it is, that there is a new girl in town. Tell them if they even think about crossing me, their lives will end sooner than expected. _Got it?_ ” I tell him, staring straight into his eyes. He nods and I pull the gun away from him and I just stare at him. “GO!” I bark at him and he just runs away with his tail between his legs.

As soon as the man is gone, I feel the adrenaline leaving my body and I begin to get lopsided. My vision is getting blurry and I also begin to feel my strength leaving me. The gun slides off my fingers as I begin to fall to the ground. After that everything went black; the last thing I feel is someone carrying me in their strong arms.

~~~~~Jacob’s POV~~~~~

I catch the woman in my arms before she hits the ground and I see that she is passed out, probably due to the pain from her wound. _How was she able to do all this while still in pain_ I think to myself as I hail a carriage. No time to think about that now, I need to get her to Greenie’s shop and patch her up.

~~~~~Later at Henry’s Shop~~~~~

I step out of the carriage, carrying the woman in my arms and storm into the shop to find Henry and Evie standing around some papers. Once they take notice of whom I am carrying, they clear the table and I lay the woman on it.

“Who is this?” Evie says to me with a concerned tone.

“I haven’t had the pleasure to ask, dear sister.” I answer her with sarcasm in my voice.  “But, I believe she is an Assassin. Take a look at her forearm.” I tell her, directing her attention to the woman’s arm; Greenie is still examining the wound on the woman’s shoulder and only took a glance.

“She might have stolen this gauntlet.” Evie says to me, going up to the woman and removing her hidden blade.

“You didn’t see how she moved. She moved with such grace that could top your moves, sis.” I say to her and she just looks at me with her blue eyes.

“None of that is important now.” Henry cuts in, grabbing our attention. “We need to treat this wound.” He says going for the medical kit and setting it on the table, opening it. “Evie, I need you to remove her top part of her clothing off so I can get to the wound and clean it.”

“That might be a problem, Henry.” Evie says, just staring at the woman’s clothes. “I don’t see any way to take off the torso. The clothing is not from this era.”

“Guess this calls for another plan.” I say, unsheathing my hidden blade. While Evie is trying to keep me away, the woman begins to stir into consciousness with a moan of pain escaping her mouth.

“Where am I?” The woman asks, trying to sit up but Greenie stops her.

“You are in my shop, ma’am. Please do not sit up, you are wounded pretty badly.” He says with a concerned tone.

~~~~~My POV~~~~~

My body feels like I’m going through fire as I push past the man keeping me back. “I can handle the pain.” I tell him as I sit up all the way. I feel a twinge of pain from my wound and I grip it to see if I can numb the pain away. The wound wasn’t bleeding much, but enough that it stained my hand.

“Please miss, you need to take it easy.” I hear the woman say, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“I said I’m fine!” I snap at her, jerking my shoulder away from her grasp, regretting it instantly. I take a look at her and she is looking at me in shock. “I’m sorry.” I say to her with a half-smile. I begin to take my belt that holds my pouches off and place it on the table; after that, I begin to untie the corset.

“Let me help.” The woman says, helping me with untying my corset. After its loose, I can finally breathe and I let her pull the top part of my robes off, revealing myself with short hair and wearing glasses.

“I’ve never seen a woman with short hair before.” I hear the tanned skin man say to me as he puts my robes on a table away from me. “And I have not seen these kind of robes. I’ve only seen them in them in pictures in the old Assassin archives.”

“Lemme guess… By Leonardo da Vinci?” I ask and they all stare at me in shock. I ignore the looks as I pull the sleeve over my wound down. I take a look over my shoulder to look at the wound and examine it. “The bullet didn’t go all the way through, which means we need to dig it out.” I tell them as the tanned man grabs a medical kit of some sorts and begins to put alcohol on a rag.

“This may sting a bit Miss…?” He asks me as if he is wanting to know my name.

“Poston.” I say as he begins to clean the wound. “Ashley Poston.” I hiss as he applies pressure over the open wound. I take a look around me and I see the man that helped me just stare at me. I ignore him as I try to help the man with the examination of my wound.

“I’m gonna need something to chew on when we remove the bullet.” I say to the woman and she goes to grab a leather belt and places it next to me. “I’m also going to need one of you to get a knife and sterilize it.” I say out loud and they all just look at me. “Put in under hot water or over a flame to make it hot.” I explain to them and the man in the top hat does so.

I turn around to where the man can see may semi-bare back so he can take a look at the wound. The next few minutes go by in a blur as he starts digging out the bullet while I am biting down on the leather strap, groaning in pain. My hands grip the table hard to where my knuckles are white. I felt like I could break a piece off when the man finally removes the bullet from my back and the woman applies a bandage to my wound.

~~~~~Evie’s POV~~~~~

Whenever Jacob brought this woman in, I thought she was just another victim of the Blighters; but until I saw all the scars on her back once we applied bandages to the wound, I saw that she has been in a lot of fights that could have ended up losing her life. Ashley pulls up her sleeve to cover up her bandaged wound with a pained face and stands up; she then goes to her blood red robe and pulls in over her shoulder, omitting a cry of pain when she lifts her wounded shoulder.

“Please Miss Poston.” Henry says to her, trying to talk some sense into her. “You are too wounded to go back out there with the Blighters, knowing what you look like.”

“I can take care of myself, thank you Mr….?” She says to him, asking for his name.

“Henry Green, at your service.” He says to her with the same greeting he gave us when we came to London. Ashley is tying up her corset, trying to hide the pain that she is feeling.

“Well, Mr. Green. Like I said, I can take care of myself.” She says finishing up the knot in her corset and reaches for her belt. “I’m on a mission, unless you guys know where I can find twins?” Ashley says to us, making us all look at each other in shock.

“Well, looks like today is your lucky day, love.” Jacob says with his signature smirk. “It just so happens that my sister and I are actually twins.” He says to her and she looks at us, grabbing her gauntlet and fastening it to her forearm.

“Figured as much.” She says with a sinister-like smile while adjusting her spectacles. “Now that I can take a better look at you two, I can see a resemblance.”

Ashley then walks up to us, but only stops arms-length from us and stretches out her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you both Mister and Miss?” She asks, wanting to know our names.

“Frye.” Jacob says, taking her hand and bringing it to his mouth to kiss. “Jacob Frye, at your service.” He says, kissing her hand and bringing it back down. “This is my older sister, Evie.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ashley.” I say to her, shaking her hand.

“The pleasure is all mine.” She says, smiling an almost sincere smile, even though she is still trying to hide her pain. “Do you guys have a mission that you are focusing on? If so, where is your base of operations, or am I standing in it?”

“No Ma’am,” I hear Henry say, her attention. “This is just my Curio shop; their base is probably in Whitechapel by now.”

“What do you mean by that?” Ashley asks in confusion.

Jacob puts his hand around her shoulder and leads her out of the door. “Let’s show you.”

~~~~~My POV: Heading towards Whitechapel Train Station~~~~~

“So, your hideout is a train?” I ask the woman named Evie as the man named Jacob leads us towards out of the Curio shop and towards the middle of the town

“Yes, Jacob and I won it in a gang fight once we liberated this part of London. This place was the first place we came upon when we arrived in London.” Evie says, explaining it to me.

“Ah, so you guys are also gang members too?” I ask her with a half-smile looking ahead.

“Not exactly,” She starts saying. “Jacob is the one that is the leader of the gang he calls ‘The Rooks’. I am mainly on the train or with Henry trying to find the piece of Eden that is hidden in London.”

“You mean the Shroud?” I ask her and she just looks at me in shock.

“How do you know that?”

“I was sent here to help you find it, so I need to know what I am helping you with.” I say, telling her why I am here. I only told her part of the truth, I don’t think they would handle it very well if I told them I was sent here by Minerva from the past, before that the future. I take a look to my surroundings. _Despite all the smoke in the air and the gangs everywhere, I’ve always been a fan of Victorian England_ I think to myself as I take in the scenery.

We come up on the train station after a while and we head towards their train. Just before I enter the train, I feel a tug on my skirt and I see a young African boy looking up to me, with a younger girl hiding behind him.

“Could you spare a few coins so I can feed my little sister?” The boy asks me, with a look of desperation in his eyes. I look at them in sadness, yet I give them a small smile.

“Sure, just hold for a minute, okay?” I say to them and I turn to Evie, getting her attention. She gives me a small satchel of coins; I turn back to the children and hand it to them. I then take out a small knife and I begin to tear my skirt off.

~~~~~Jacob’s POV~~~~~

I am about to enter the train when I hear a tearing sound; I immediately turn towards the sound and I see that Ashley is tearing off her skirt. Once she does, I see a full view of her buttocks. I feel heat coming to my face as I just stare at her as she removes her corset once again; in doing so, she removes the string from its holes and sets it down. She now takes her small knife and pokes two holes in her skirt, putting the string through both of them.

“Could your sister come to me for a second?” Ashley asks the young lad, but the small girl is still afraid of her a bit. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. I just want to give you something.” She coos to the small girl once again, making the lass come up to her hesitantly. She then puts her skirt around the young girls’ shoulders and tying the string into a small bow.

“There you go,” Ashley finally says after she ties the bow. “Now,” She begins to say to both the children, “I want you to share that with your brother and it should keep you both warm at night. It’s not much, but it is all I have right now.” She says with a sweet smile upon her full lips. The next thing she does leave me in shock and admiration; she places a small peck on each of their foreheads as if they are her own children. “There, a good luck charm.” Ashley says, standing up with a smile still on her face. “Now, off you go and get yourselves something to eat.”

She then pats the children on the head and turns towards us. I am in complete and utter shock as I just stare at her as she walks past me and enters the train.

“Well, aren’t you gonna show me around?” She asks, looking back at me, gesturing to the inside of the train. I walk in, along with my sister as we show her around where she will be staying for a while.


	2. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving in London and recovering from my injuries, Jacob begins to show me around London. After getting a bite to eat, we are caught up in deep trouble and he finds out something very interesting

~~~~~My POV~~~~~

_My name is Ashley Poston, and I am an Assassin. I was stripped away from my sister, the only family that I had, by Minerva; a precursor being, to help the Assassins of the past to safeguard my future._

_The first time I traveled back in time, I was in Rome, Italy, during the Age of the Italian Renaissance. There, I met Ezio Auditore da Firenze; the legendary Assassin that rekindled the Assassin Brotherhood in Europe. I help him find the Apple of Eden and defeat Cesare Borgia; between that timeframe, I also helped him in some situations in both the Creed and more personal matters._

_Once I was finished in Rome, I was hoping to re-united with my twin; but, Minerva was not finished with me yet. I am now in London, England, during the height of the Industrial Revolution. Upon arrival, I have met Jacob and Evie Frye; twin Assassins from the British Brotherhood in Victorian England. Alongside them, I have also met Henry Green, to whom I believe is from the Indian Brotherhood._

_My mission has changed. My goal is set;_ **_and I will fight to reach it._**

I wake up to the sound of a train whistle with a start. I am still trying to get used to living on a moving train, but it’s better than nothing.

“Might as well start my workout.” I mumble to myself as I try to get up from the bed I was sleeping on. Pain and stiffness sear through my body and I grip my shoulder to try and relieve the pain.

After a few moments, the pain begins to subside and I once again try to stand from the bed. I succeed in doing so and I bet to dress myself with the clothes that Evie had given me the other day.

After I am dressed (armed with my hidden blade), I grab my glasses and I leave my train car, climbing up to the roof of the train to begin my workout.

~~~~~Jacob POV: A few hours later~~~~~

I am lying in my bed whenever I hear noses coming from the top of the train. I ignore it, thinking it’s just some birds shittin on the train until the noises get louder and heavier.

I grab my gauntlet and my pistol, and run outside; with my pistol ready, I climb up to the roof of the train, only to see Ashley standing on one of her _hands_.

“Whoa..” I say just staring at her as she looks perfectly balanced on top of this moving train. Whenever I spoke up, it caught her attention as she looked back at me.

“Oh. Good morning, Jacob!” she says to me, shifting her body to both her hands, then to her feet to stand up straight, adjusting her spectacles back in place on her face.

“Good morning…” I begin to say as she moves towards me and crouches down.

“Ya gonna move or nah?” she says to me with a snarky tone. I scoff at her tone and climb down from the roof and enter my train car; Ashley follows behind me and moves into the train car as well. Once we were inside, we are both greeted by both Evie and Henry.

“What happened to you, Jacob?” I hear Evie say to me, making me look down and I take notice that I am still in my boxers.

“Well, looks like you’ve caught me with my pants down, sister.” I say to her, just shrugging my shoulders.

“That was my fault, actually.” Ashley says, speaking up and stepping forward. “I was doing my morning workout on the roof of the train and he must’ve heard me, probably thinking I was the enemy.” She says to them and then turns to me. “I’m sorry about that, Jacob.” She says to me with a small smile and a wink.

“Don’t worry about it.” I say to her, trying to hide the fact of being flustered by her. “Now if you excuse me, I must go and get ready for the day.” I say out loud, addressing everyone in the room as I take my leave and get ready.

~~~~~Evie POV~~~~~

As Jacob takes his leave, I also take my leave to my car to look at the notebook I found the other day. I take notice that Ashley has followed me into my room and looks over my shoulder.

“Is this all the information you have on the piece of Eden?” She asks me and I nod in reply.

“Yes.” I say to her, picking up the notebook that I found whenever Jacob and I were looking for the piece. “I found this notebook the other day, but I haven’t had the chance to look at it yet.”

Ashley looks at the notebook in my hand and extends hers out. “May I take a look?” she asks politely. I nod and hand her the notebook; she then opens it to reveal writings. “It looks like a journal of some sort. It talks about London Assassin’s and that they found the Shroud. It also says it has the power to heal any type of wound on the molecular level.”

“Really?” I ask in shock as I take a look at the notebook over her shoulder.

“Yes, but there is something missing here. Let me take a closer look.” She says, staring straight at the pages. I look at her as she is in deep concentration and I take notice that there was a brief glint in her eyes. “What’s this? It looks like directions…” She says, looking at a page.

Ashley hands me the page as I also stare at it. I activate my sixth sense and see what she means.

“It is!” I say to her in shock, looking at her in amazement. I then turn around to leave, but I look back at Ashley and Henry. “Are you coming?”

“Field work really isn’t my specialty.” Henry says to me, but looks to Ashley. “Maybe you should accompany her, Miss Poston?”

“I would love to, but you and I both know I can’t go out looking like this,” she says, gesturing to her clothed body. “and plus I have to recover from my gunshot wound.”

“Besides, we just found a clue to the precursor object; wouldn’t you want to follow it?” I say to Henry, averting his attention back to me.

“Well if you put it that way, one could hardly refuse.” Henry says to me with a smile.

“Great!” I hear Ashley say, clapping her hands together. “You both go and check it out, while I,” she begins to grab one of the revolvers lying around and looks at it. “will practice honing my skills with this gun. I hope you don’t mind, Evie.”

“Not at all, Ashley; but do take it easy.” I say to her as both me and Henry leave to follow the directions.

~~~~~My POV~~~~~

I smile at them as they leave to follow the directions to the clue. A few minutes after they left, Jacob comes into the car and notices it’s just me.

“If you were looking for Henry and Evie, they just left a few minutes ago searching a lead on the Piece of Eden.” I tell him as I examine the gun that’s in my hand. I take the revolving piece out and notice that there aren’t any bullets in it. “You got any bullets on ya?” I ask, looking back at him.

“Yea, here.” He says and I thank him as he gives me a handful of bullets and I place them in the revolver. Once I do, I spin it and point it at the door opposite of Jacob, closing an eye as if I am getting a clear shot. “You know how to fire that?” He asks me and I look at him with a sinister smile on my face.

“Believe me when I say that I’ve held bigger guns than this.” I tell him, which gives me an idea of probably making my own arsenal of guns. _Maybe I can make a shotgun in this era._ “Do you have a place where I can practice, probably with a workshop?”

“Yea, but you might need to wear something that isn’t so… revealing…” Jacob says to me, eyeing me in the clothes that I’m wearing.

“That won’t be a problem. I’ll just borrow some of your clothes, if you don’t mind?” I say to him, walking past him and heading towards his cart. He follows me back to his room and he begins to look around to find some clothes for me to wear.

~~~~~Jacob POV~~~~~

I look around my room to find something for Ashley to wear and I spot one of my old jackets. I pick it up and hand it over to her.

“Here, this should fit ya.” I say to her as she grabs the jacket and begins to put it on. I also hand her one of my belts so she wouldn’t be just with her gun and hidden blade. I take a look at her as she is dressed in my clothes, but it feels like something is missing. I begin to fumble around my room to search for the hat that will top off her look.

“What are you looking for?” Ashley says to me while she just stares at me looking around my room. I ignore her for a few minutes and I finally found what I was looking for.

“This.” I say to her, finally finding my paper boy cap I wore when I first came to London. “Here.” I say to her, tossing her the cap and she catches it. “Try that on.”

Ashley looks at me, then to the cap and back at me; she shrugs, not really caring. She then pulls her short hair back a bit and places the cap on her head.

“How do I look?” she asks me, looking for my approval.

“Ya look good.” I tell her, coming up to her to adjust the cap a bit more. “Now that you’re ready,” I begin and heads towards the door, “want to get to know London more?” I gesture my arms towards the exit.

“Eh, what the hell.” She says with a shrug and exits the car. I follow after her as we get off the train, back at Whitechapel Train Station.

~~~~~My POV: Whitechapel~~~~~

As Jacob and I walk through the streets of London, I take in everything around me; seeing everything and everyone around me, and it’s a lot better than when I first came here. I see little children running around in a small alleyway, having a bit of fun. _I wonder what Ariel is doing right now… God I miss her… maybe when I’m done here, she and I can spend so-_

“Oi! Love!” I hear Jacob say, snapping me out of my thoughts. Once I’m focused, I see that Jacob had to snap his fingers and wave his hand in my face to get my attention.

“Oh,” I say looking at him. “Sorry, Jacob. What did you say?”

“I asked if you wanted to get something to eat? It’s been almost two days since you’ve been here, so I’m not sure if you’ve eaten yet.” He says to me.

Before I could answer, my stomach made a noise, answering his question for me. “Does that answer your question?” I say with a laughing smile and he laughs too, making me blush that he heard.

“How ‘bout we head to the pub?” Jacob asks, putting his hand on my back. “I think there is one around the corner.”

“Lead the way.” I say, making a gesture with my hand forward. He does and after a few minutes, we are in one of the pubs of Whitechapel. We go sit down at a table and a barmaid comes over to us and sets down two huge tankers. “What’s this?”

“It’s a pint. Try it.” Jacob says before taking a chug of his drink. I take a look at it and take a wiff of it in my nose. That was the biggest mistake in my life. I recoil from the tanker and set it down.

“I don’t think so.” I say, setting it down and then calling the barmaid back over. “Could I just have a glass of water, with some bread and cheese, please?” I ask her and she nods, taking the tanker from me and heads behind the bar.

A few moments later, the barmaid comes back and sets down my glass of water, along with my bread and cheese for me to eat. “Here ya go lad! Ya need anything else for today?” She says to me, and I just stare at her.

“Wait, lad? You must be mistaken, I’m-“ I begin to say before Jacob cuts me off with a wave of his hand.

“No thank you, madam. I think we are good for the moment.” Jacob tells the barmaid. She nods and heads towards another patron to serve them.

“What was that about?” I ask him with a bit of agitation in my voice.

“I think its best that some people don’t know you are a woman just yet.” He says to me as I take a bite of my bread and cheese. “In this day in age, its considered an invitation for a woman to get raped because she is exposing her shoulders.”

“Ah. So they’re just afraid of how big my dick is.” I say as I take a sip of my water. Once those words escaped my lips, Jacob just spit up his drink, coughing up his lungs. After he catches his breath he just stares at me, but I can feel his eyes linger towards my legs.  “Put yer eyes back in your head, Mr. Frye, or I’ll end up taking them out for ya.” I say, not looking at him, eating more of my food.

After a few moments of silence, I finish my food; brushing my hands of any food particles off them and I wipe my face off of any also. After omitting a small burp, I begin to stand and Jacob follows me in doing so, but I begin to feel a twinge of pain in my right shoulder and I grip it.

“You okay?” Jacob asks me and I nod to him.

“I’m fine, but I think I need to take my medicine and get the bandages changed out.” I tell him and he nods to me. He then takes both my arms and leads me towards the restrooms.

~~~~~Jacob POV~~~~~

I lead Ashley towards the washrooms, but before we go in, I head back to the bar to grab some fresh bandages and some whiskey. Once I’m back to Ashley’s side, I lead her in and help her remove my jacket from her.

“Sit down on the toilet and I’ll take a look at your wound.” I say to her and she complies in doing so. While I am preparing her bandages, she lets her shirt fall off her shoulders, but pulls out her arm where her wound is on her shoulder and covers herself the best she can with the rest of the shirt. “Here, take some of this.” I say to her, handing over the bottle of whiskey. I do take notice some markings on her arm, but I can’t really see it because of the scars and her muscles. _Damn, how many times has she been in a fight?_ I think to myself as she brings the bottle of whiskey to her lips.

She takes a swig of it, but spits it back out and makes a gagging noise. “What is this?” Ashley asks between spitting out the rest.

“Whiskey.” I say to her, focusing on removing her old bandages, trying not to stare at her. “You don’t like it?” I ask her, removing the gauze covering her wound.

“No, it’s just I’ve never tasted it before.” She says, setting the bottle down on the tile floor. I work on putting the new gauze over her wound, applying pressure to it. Once I do, he omits a painful hiss, but tolerates it once I put the new bandages around her arm and shoulder.

“Your wound is healing up quite nicely, love. You should be able to move it without hurting yourself in the next few days or so.” I tell her after I finish putting her new bandages on. I pick up the whiskey bottle and gesture it towards her. She shakes her hand, saying that she doesn’t want any, but I press the bottle to her hand anyways. “The medicine will only help prevent an infection, love. This will dull the pain.”

Ashley hesitates a moment, but reluctantly takes it and takes another swig of it, drinking it down.

“It burns.” she says with a hoarse voice.

“Well, yea. It’s alcohol; it does that.” I tell her and she nudges me with her elbow, taking another swig of the whisky. “When was the last time you had a good drink?”

“A few years ago. I’ve only had alcohol two or three times in my life.” She tells me, shifting her bandaged shoulder/arm through her sleeve. Before she pulls her shirt back up, I notice an odd shaped mark on her left shoulder.

“What’s this?” I say, grabbing her attention towards me.

“What is?” Ashley asks, looking over her shoulder at me.

“There’s a mark on your left shoulder.” I tell her, making her look over her shoulder more.

“Is it almost heart shaped and upside down?” Ashley asks me and I say _yea_. “That, dear Jacob, is one of my birthmarks.” She tells me as she pulls up her shirt around her shoulders.

~~~~~My POV~~~~~

After I pull up my shirt, I then pull Jacob’s coat over myself; we go to leave the bathroom, but once we got out, we hear a loud voice coming from the pub.

“I hear that Jacob Frye is in this pub. Where is he? We’d like to talk to ‘im!” we both hear from the pub.

“Not again.” I hear Jacob mumble to himself and I glare at him.

“Does this happen a lot?” I ask him and he just gives me a half smile.

“More or less.” He tells me with a shrug of his shoulders. I shake my head and look the door of the bathroom. I look for possible exits, but my eyes wonder over to the group of men searching for Jacob.

My eyes fall on one man in particular; the man I left alive when I first arrived. “Shit..” I say to myself in a whisper, but loud enough for Jacob to hear.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“You see that man there? He’s the one I let live.” I tell him, pointing to the man, cursing myself internally. “We gotta think of an escape plan, I can’t go into a fight with my wound.”

“ **Escape plan? When no one is left, walk out the front door.** ” He tells me before he walks out the bathroom to confront the group.

“ _Jacob!_ ” I yell silently, but he continues to walk to the group. I curse to myself as I remove the cap and my glasses, pulling the hood that is connected to the jacket over my head. _I don’t want that guy recognizing me_ I think to myself as put the cap and my glasses in the coat pocket; I then follow Jacob’s lead into the pub. Once I am standing beside Jacob, my head feels a bit fuzzy, but I try to ignore it.

~~~~~Jacob POV~~~~~

I walk into the main dining area of the pub and I see that some of the Blighters have come at my beckon call.  “Someone called on me?” I say, grabbing their attention. I take notice that there are approximately five blighters; a brute, three enforcers, and a runner. The brute comes up to me, face to, well… chest, looking down at me.

“We’ve got a bone to pick with you.” He says to me, then looks beside me. I look at his direction and see that Ashley is standing beside me, but has pulled up the coats hood. “Who’s this?” he asks.

“No one important to you.” I tell him, getting in between Ashley and the brute. He grabs my jacket and lifts me up a few inches off the ground. “Now, lads, **let’s not do anything we’ll regret.** ”

“Gentlemen!” I hear the bartender say to us. “Take this outside or not at all. I don’t want you destroying my pub… _again_.”

“Do you always get into fights Mr. Frye?” I hear Ashley say to me, replying with a smile and a shrug of my shoulders.

The brute sets me back down on the hard wood floor and puts his attention back to Ashley.

“I’ll ask this again; _Who are you?_ ” The brute says to her. I try to get in between them again, but she stops me with putting up her hand.

~~~~~My POV~~~~~

“I’m no one in particular; I’m just new here to London. Came here a few days ago in fact.” I say to the big guy, not looking up to him. “You could also say that I’m, well, a _Master_ of what I do for a living.”

“A master?” I hear Jacob whisper, probably wondering why I said that. I smile under my covered face, knowing that he saw and finally caught my drift.

“Now, how ‘bout you guys move out of our way so that Mr. Frye can show me the rest of London.” I say to the big guy, not really acknowledging him fully.

“What if we don’t, you gonna move us?” He says to me. I smile some more, showing my overbite a bit, knowing that they’ve fallen into my trap.

“ _You asked for it_.” I say to him; before he could respond, I kick him in the crowned jewels as hard as hard as I could. I know it was a dirty trick, but I had to get out of here with Jacob. After the big guy fell to his knees, holding onto his crotch in pain, I grab the sleeve of Jacob’s jacket and pull him out of the pub while the other gang members chase us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be posted soon :D if you wanna read other works i've done, go to my writing blog  
> the-panda-writes.tumblr.com


	3. More Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob finds out I'm a Master Assassin, but is beginning to form an attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys!

~Modern Day: 2016~

_Holy shit_ Bishop thinks to herself whenever she sees Ashley in a memory from Jacob Frye. “Guys, have you seen this?” She asks the others, sending the info to them. A man and a woman look at in shock, almost as if they’ve seen a ghost.

“Holy shit.” The woman says, shocked to see Ashley in a memory sequence once they received it. “Are you sure this isn’t photoshopped in, Bishop?”

“I am pretty sure it isn’t Becks.” Bishop says to them, still in shock.

“I haven’t seen her in months!” the man says with his British accent flaring off. He takes a better look at the memory very closely. “Hold on a minute….. No. Way.” He says, finally realizing it. “Rebecca, remember back in 2012, we saw her in _Ezio_ ’s memory?” He says to the woman named Rebecca, making her look at it as well.

“No way, Shaun. It can’t be the same person! She would have been dead ages ago!” Rebecca says to the man named Shaun, still not believing it. “Let me run a quick diagnostic to be sure this data isn’t corrupted.”

“Good, while you do that, I’ll get the initiate to continue to sync more. Talk to ya later guys.” Bishop says, cutting the com-link; before she went to contact the initiate, she decided to make another call. “Hey Ariel.” Bishop says through the com-link. “ _Yea. What’s up, Bishop?_ ” a woman’s voice says from the other end. “You’ll never guess who we just found. How fast can you get to London?”

~~~~~My POV: 1868~~~~~

I don’t know why, but somehow I am having the time of my life running from these thugs. I’m not sure if it’s the booze or not, but I’m grinning like an idiot.

“Jacob!” I yell to the man ahead of me, “I’ll lead them down an alley while you take to the roofs!” he nods and I see something shoot out of his gauntlet; he ten ascends the building and reaches the rooftops in a matter of seconds.

Before I even mutter a word of admiration, I hear the voices of the gang members coming towards me. I run down an alleyway as they spot me, chasing me down the narrow passageway. I run as fast as I can, making sure not to knock into anything or anyone.

Jumping over wooden crates, metal barrels and weaving past people trying to get away from the grunts, I come upon the end of the alleyway. _Dead end_ I think to myself, looking around for possible exits; before I am able to find one, the gang members find me, and once again, I am surrounded.

“Now, fellas. Let’s just talk this out, over a drink perhaps?” I say, trying to see if I can get out of this fight _alive_.

“Sorry, lad. That isn’t going to happen ‘cause yer gonna be dead on the street soon.” The big guy says, walking out in front of his other colleagues.

“Come on guys, five to one isn’t much of a fair fight.” I tell them, putting my hands on my hips, my hood still covering my face. _Well, its still not a fair fight to_ them _actually_ I think to myself, chuckling. I see a figure on the rooftops coming towards us and I smile. “Ok, boys,” I begin, backing up towards the end of the alleyway. I look to the wall and I see a long, wooden pole around my height; I grab it in my hands, slapping it against my palm to check its dexterity. I chuckle as I pull the hood down, take my glasses out of the coat pocket and place them on my face. “You wanted a fight?” I ask them as I begin to unbuckle the belts around my coat, shrugging the coat off, revealing myself. “ _Come and get it._ ” I tell them, putting up my battle stance with the wooden pole.

-Post Fight-

The last of brutes fall flat on his face, dead as I stand up straight, twirling the wooden pole like a baton. Jacob just come up to me as he comes up from behind me; he helped with the fight, but the fight was over even before he came in.

Once I dropped the stick on the ground, I feel a large hand grabbing my arms. I feel a bit of pain since it was the arm connected to my hurt shoulder. I see that it was Jacob that had grabbed me and we started walking.

“Get your hands off me!” I yell at him as he went to grab the jacket I was wearing and begins leading me out of the alleyway. I try to get out of his grip, but it’s like iron as he leads me into an area a few minutes from the alley. The area is filled with people, men and women alike, clothed in green. _This must be his gang he calls “The Rooks”_ I think to myself as he leads me to a building. I’ve decided that I’ve had enough of this rough treatment; I grab his hand that is on my arm, twisting it to let go. Povalting him over my shoulder, he lands on the ground with a thud, knocking his top hat off his head.

Almost instantly, I am on him, straddling his waist as I unsheathe my hidden blade and press it against his throat just below his stubbled jaw. Out of my peripheral vision, I see his gang members take out their weapons, at the ready to kill me if needed be.

“Stand down, Rooks! I’ve got this!” Jacob says to them, taking control of the situation. The Rooks lower their weapons, but still at the ready. “Now, let’s not cause a scene, shall we love?” he says to me, grabbing my attention.

I glare at him, pressing my hidden blade a bit further to his neck, drawing some blood. “I think we’ve already have, since I just handed you yer ass.” I say to him, using a bit of my country slang. He swallows on air, seeing his Adam’s Apple move, showing that he is getting a bit nervous.

I sheathe my hidden blade and push on his chest to get up from his waist. As soon as I do, I see Henry and Evie come into the area.

~~~~~Evie POV~~~~~

After going to the Kenway mansion and finding more information on the piece of Eden, Henry and I headed back to the train afterwards, seeing that Ashley and Jacob were not there. I asked Agnus where they had left off and she said they jumped off at Whitechapel. Knowing that Jacob would probably show off one of the strongholds we had liberated, he and I head straight there. Once coming upon the stronghold, I see Ashley getting off Jacob as he is on the ground, flat on his back.

“What happened here?” Henry asks, surprised that a woman had knocked Jacob to the ground, wounded no less. Jacob got up from the ground, grabbing his hat before standing up straight.

“Just a bit of a misunderstanding.” Ashley says, patting some dirt off her pants. “I handled it.”

“’Handled’ would be the uncommon word used here.” Jacob says with a bit of a frustrated tone.

“Manhandle me like that again and I won’t be as generous as I was.” She growls at him as she turns away to pick up her jacket.

~~~~~Jacob POV~~~~~

As I look behind me to see her walk away, I feel someone whack my shoulder.

“Ow!” I say recoiling, seeing that it was Evie that hit me. “What?” I say to her as she just stares at me in disappointment

“What did you do?” Evie hisses at me and I scoff at her words and with a shrug of my shoulders.

“Nothing, I just grabbed her the wrong way. That’s it.” I tell her and Greenie. “I had a good reason to. She’s a _Master Assassin_ Evie!”

Evie just looks at me in with not a lot of shock. “That would explain all the scars she has; and the fact that she brought a full-grown man to the ground.” She says, with a small smirk on her face. I just frown and rub my neck to remove the blood.

“Including the fact that she took out 5 blighters with just a wooden pole.” I tell her and Greenie.

I didn’t stay there long and I follow Ashley into the building.

~~~~~My POV~~~~~

I have halfa mind just to find the Shroud on my own without any help, but I’m like a lost dog in a big city because I’m in the past. As I madly stomp my way into a room in the building, trying to calm down a bit. Its barely working as I force the jacket I was holding onto the table and take my glasses off. _Calm down, don’t let your emotions get in the way_ I think to myself as I breathe in and out. It helps out a bit as I sit on the chair in front of it and bring my hand to my head.

I was enjoying the peace and quiet until I see the three assassins come into the room, the look of curiosity plastered across Evie and Henry’s faces.

“I assume Jacob told you already?” I say to them and they both nod. I rub my face with my gloved hand, breathing deeply and exhaling the same way. “Well,” I begin, taking my glove that is covering my burned ring. “It’s true.” I tell them as I just show them.

“The question is: Why didn’t you tell us from the start?” Jacob says with an angry tone. I just look at him, showing an icy flare with my blue eyes.

“All assassins have secrets; I am entitled to mine, am I not?” I tell him, still glaring at him coldly. “To be frank, I didn’t trust you all at first because I had just met you, but now I see that I was wrong and I am sorry for that.” I tell them all, standing up and giving a slight bow.

Evie and Henry bow back, but Jacob does not, and I understand why.

Standing up straight, I rock my shoulders behind me, omitting a whimper of tenseness. “Is there any way I can have a bath? I haven’t bathed in two days and I am beginning to smell like a dog.” I say to them. Evie takes that as her que to lead me throughout the borough, leaving the two men behind.

~~~~~Evie’s POV~~~~~

While I lead Ashley to the lavatory in the building, my mind is filled with questions to ask her: Where did she come from? How is she a Master Assassin? _What is her true purpose here?_ Maybe these questions will be answered in due time, but I believe Ashley is not yet ready to provide them.

Once we entered the lavatory, I helped her start her bath and helping in removing her clothes; when they were removed, I saw that she was covered in tattoos.

I paid them no mind, but the one that stood out the most was the one on the back of her left leg, which was the biggest of the lot.

Helping her into the bath, I helped with the washing of her body, due to she still being injured. Omitting a hiss of pain every once and a while, we get her all cleaned; helping her out, the silence becomes unbearable, so I decide to break it.

“Henry and I found something at the Kenway Mansion that might help you with your clothing problem.” I tell her, helping her out of the lavatory and into the spare bedroom.

“Really?” Ashley says in surprise. I guess she wasn’t expecting to get new clothes so soon. 

Helping her sit down on the bed, I leave and then return with a bundle of clothes and shoes; setting them beside her on the bed, I begin unfolding the bundle to reveal her clothes.

~~~~~My POV~~~~~

Once she unfolded my clothes, I stare at them in wonder. [They were similar to my old robes, but the difference is that it had a dress that was blue with darker red ruffles attached.](http://the-panda-writes.tumblr.com/post/156326162686/i-finally-go-around-to-finishing-off-the)

While I’m still admiring the clothes, I see that Evie is getting ready to leave./>

“Call me if you need any help, Ashley.” She says to me and I nod to her; once she’s left, I begin to dress myself in my new robes.

~~~~~Jacob POV~~~~~

_They’re taking forever!_ I think to myself as I pace around the room, waiting for Ashley and Evie to come back out. When I turn back towards the door, Evie has come out and leans against the doorway, not saying anything; I continue pacing around the room until I hear footsteps coming towards us.

I turn towards the noise and I see Ashley in different clothes. It is similar to her old ones, but showing a bit more of her curves in all the right places. I can feel a bit of heat on my face once she looks at me, and my eyes loom over her, noticing a small tattoo on her chest of a sun-like-picture on her ivory skin.

“How do I look?” Ashley asks all of us, but the only person that speaks up is Greenie.

“You look like you were made to wear that color, Ms. Poston.” Greenie says to her standing up.

“Well, I am ready to help out with whatever I can. What is the current mission?” I ask around.

“Well, I am going to meet up with an acquaintance of mine to end the production of Starrick’s soothing syrup.” I say to her, grabbing her attention. “If you want to accompany me, I would not mind the help, although I might not need it.”

“I wouldn’t mind helping at all.” She says to me with a bit of a strained smile. I can almost see that she struck a nerve.

“Mr. Green and I will head back to the train and continue the research on the Shroud. Whenever you are done, you are welcome to join us Ashley.” Evie says to her, going to stand beside Greenie.

“Of course.” Ashley tells them as they head out, leaving the two of us alone.

“When you are ready, meet me outside Lambeth Asylum tonight, it is not far from here.” I tell Ashley as I begin to leave as well.

“Wow, our first date at an asylum. Were you always such a romantic?” She says to me in a sarcastic tone. Turning back to her, leering at her, I can’t help but smile a bit to her. _This is going to be fun…_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here to Ao3 so please be patient with me XD I am just starting out with this story and haven't played AC Syndicate yet, so please bear with me!


End file.
